Desejo Proibido
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Tenten e Neji se desejam, mas uma barreira social os atrapalha, pois ele é o mestre e ela a serva, conseguiriam os dois ficar juntos atravessando a dor e o trauma de Neji e as barreiras da vida de Tenten?
1. Trailer

**_Olá queridos leitores!!!_**

**_Olha eu aqui de novo com uma NOVA fanfic pra vcs!!! ^^_**

**_Caham... dessa vez eu JURO que não vou demorar a postar, a menos que vocês não mandem reviews, pq se isso acontecer eu vou ficar BEM chateada!_**

**_Estou de férias, e vou quitar todas as minhas dívidas com vcs, ou seja, tirarei esses 2 meses pra terminar todas as minhas fics pendentes e + essa pra minha conta._**

**_Espero que gostem do treiler e divirtam-se!_**

**_Kisss!!!_**

**_Bye-Bye!!!_**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji é um garoto de 17 anos, lindo e podre de rico; Hinata e Hanabi moram com seus pais na mansão de Neji, seu primo.

A "singela" mansão do Hyuuga é repleta de empregados e é a maior e mais bonita do país.

Dentre os empregados, existe uma em especial, Mitsashi Tenten, uma garota pobre de 18 anos, serva pessoal de Neji.

Yamanaka Ino é uma menina de 15 anos, mimada, reclamona, bonita e podre de rica, noiva arranjada do jovem Hyuuga.

Neji nunca demonstrou amor ou afeto por ninguém depois de uma fatalidade que matou seus pais fazendo com que ele herdasse toda a grana.

A escrava Tenten sempre acreditou que no fundo, seu mestre não teria mudado tanto após o falecimento de seus pais e que em algum lugar de seu coração petrificado, ele teria um pouco de carinho para dar a alguém.

Ino, a loira que só tem olhos pra si mesma, vive implicando com a pobre Tenten, que não a suporta e as duas sempre se pegam no tapa.

Hinata é uma garota de 16 anos, doce, meiga e gentil, mas sempre que é preciso ela desce do seu salto e arruma briga com qualquer um que seja.

Hanabi é uma criança de 10 anos que na verdade é o cão em pessoa, condena todo mundo e põe a mansão do primo de pernas pro ar.

Neji não tem amigos, pelo menos não que ele considere, e nem família, já que ele trata todos como se fossem "encostos" que só querem o dinheiro dele e mais nada.

Tenten possui o desejo de que seu mestre ainda mostre seu verdadeiro "eu" e pra isso acontecer ela está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa.

Conseguiria a Mitsashi mudar esse Hyuuga?

**Vejam nos próximos caps e mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês!!!  
Estou esperando!!!  
Kisss!!! ^^**


	2. Capitulo unico

-Bom dia, Hyuuga-sama. – disse a mesma voz que ouço todos os dias a toda hora revelando a luz pelos vidros das janelas – Está na hora de acordar, não quer perder a hora, não é? Ontem tivemos uma noite agitada, o senhor está bem? – por que ela sempre se preocupa com coisas inúteis? O que teve de tão importante ontem? Foi como todas as noites.

-Sim. – limitei-me a responder. Não gosto de falar, muito menos com ela.

-Hyuuga-sama, venho notando de uns dias pra cá... que o senhor está me tratando diferente, desculpe a pergunta, mas... eu fiz algo errado? – agora essa! Que empregadinha mais chata!!!

-Não.

-Sim senhor... seu banho está pronto, vou mandar pôr o seu café da manhã.

-Sim. – não consigo entender essa menina, é sempre a mesma coisa, vem, abre as cortinas, me acorda, fala algo totalmente sem sentido, muda de assunto e manda pôr meu café. Será que ela tem algum problema mental? E se tiver? Problema dela, não meu.

Aprontei-me e desci, sentei à mesa, como de costume, sozinho, com todos àqueles empregados em fila, me olhando como se dissessem: "Estamos esperando suas ordens!" Olhei meu prato e comecei a comer sem fome, até minhas "queridas" primas aparecerem e estragarem tudo com o barulho delas.

-Hey!!! Hanabi!!! Não desça correndo! Vai acabar caindo!!! – maldita Hinata, por que não deixa essa pestinha se arrebentar? Talvez assim ela faça silêncio – Hanabi!!! Ah, bom dia primo. – disse ela desistindo da irmã e sentando-se à mesa. Como de costume, não respondi.

-Bom dia Hinata-san. – disse Tenten, minha serva, a doida que me acorda todos os dias e nunca fala coisa com coisa.

-Bom dia Tenten. Por favor, dispense o "-san", não me sinto bem com ele.

-Desculpe, Hinata.

-Bem melhor. Viu? Não morde! ^^ - odeio o jeito que Hinata trata as pessoas, como se todos nós estivessem no mesmo patamar, será que ela não vê que existem servos e mestres? Essa é a nossa democracia! É o mundo em que vivemos! Ela tem que aprender isso!

-Ôôôlááá!!! – berrou a criatura abominável chamada Hanabi pulando na cadeira.

-Hanabi! Não grite! Ainda é cedo! E Neji deve estar cansado da noite passada. – ainda não consigo imaginar o que teve demais noite passada.

-Ehhh?!?!?! O que teve noite passada? XD – a pergunta que não quer calar! ¬¬

-Deixa pra lá, não é do nosso interesse, Hanabi.

Terminei de comer e fui trocar de roupa, enquanto eu tomava banho Tenten arrumava minhas coisas.

-Onde irá hoje, Hyuuga-sama?

-Ao clube. Já sabe o que deve levar, não sabe?

-Sim senhor. Arrumarei tudo.

Quando eu terminava de me arrumar, ouvi alguém abrindo a porta do meu quarto e conseqüentemente estralando a porta do banheiro na parede. Era Ino. ¬¬

-Amor!!! – berrou ela pulando no meu pescoço.

-Ino... não me toque...

-Por que não? O.o

-Não vê que ainda estou de roupão?

-Ah! Por isso? Somos noivos, amor!

-Mas não somos casados. – e espero que continue assim pro resto da vida. ¬¬

-Mas seremos um dia.

-Quem sabe!

-É claro que seremos!!!

-Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã! E se não se importa... – tirei os braços dela do meu pescoço – Prefiro terminar de me vestir sozinho.

-Deixa eu ajudar! XD

-Eu sei me vestir.

-Deixa eu escolher a roupa, pelo menos!

-A Tenten já cuidou disso.

-Af!!! Tenten! Tenten! Sempre a Tenten!!! O que essa empregadinha tem que eu não tenho?

-Ela simplesmente é paga pra fazer o que faz.

-Hum! Empregados não deviam ser pagos! Quem nasce pobre tem o destino de ser pobre pelo resto da vida! Deveriam servir a nós, ricos, sem receber!

-Acontece, queridinha, que nós, pobres, temos o nosso valor, e sem nós, vocês ricos não seriam nada!!! – respondeu Tenten... ótimo... vai começar o bate-boca... me adiantei e empurrei Ino pra fora do banheiro trancando a porta.

-Como ousa dizer isso???

-Estamos em pleno século 21, o que lhe faz pensar que ainda existem escravos???

-Eles simplesmente existem! Você é a escrava do Neji! Do mesmo jeito que o Shikamaru é MEU escravo! O azar foi de vocês, por terem nascido em famílias pobres! É um fato.

-Quer saber? Sou pobre sim! Tem algo contra? Pois se tiver que venha resolver!

-É o quê???

-Isso aí! Vem pra cima, vem!

-Você vai apanhar, garota!

-De quem? De uma dondoca feito você?

-Não, do meu servo... SHIKAMARUUU!!!!!

-Sim senhorita??? Aconteceu alguma coisa??? O.O – esse é o idiota preguiçoso do Shikamaru, ele, assim como Ino, não é ninguém importante nessa história... vamos voltar ao que interessa.

Depois do incrível barraco de ofensas, saímos de casa, recusei a companhia de Ino e ela acabou indo pra casa com o rabinho entre as pernas. Meu motorista particular se chama Gai, ele também não é importante na história, mas é ele quem me leva pra cima e pra baixo quando eu não to afim de dirigir, como hoje. Tenten, como sempre estava ao meu lado, pra onde eu vou, ela tem que ir junto, afinal, é minha serva pessoal. Notei que ela ficou estranha depois da discussão, não perguntei nada, afinal, ela foi errada por ter se metido no caminho da Ino, mas ela acabou chorando e GAI perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

-Ora Tenten, o que foi?

-N-nada, Gai...

-Se está triste, deveria conversar com alguém.

-Não posso... estou no horário de trabalho...

-Ah, que isso! O Hyuuginha aí não é tão insensível!

-Quem lhe deu ordens para falar assim comigo?

-Qualé, garoto! Eu era motorista dos seus pais! Conheço você desde moleque, quando jogava bola escondido em dia de chuva no meio da lama!

-Rsrsrs... – riu Tenten timidamente. O sorriso dela é tão bonitinho... ORA! QUE DIABOS ESTOU DIZENDO??? ELA É SÓ UMA ESCRAVA! NADA MAIS!

-Cale a boca, Gai.

-Ai... que frieza... cadê seu fogo da juventude??? XD

-Joguei no lixo quando percebi que não servia pra nada!

O resto do caminho foi curto, e calado, do jeito que eu gosto. Sem o som das conversas, dos comentários idiotas, sem músicas e até os pássaros foram privados de cantar, ou pelo menos não perto dos meus ouvidos.

**Tenten pov's**

Lá estava o Sr. iceberg... lindo, frio e autoritário... quem ele pensa que é? Além, é claro, do cara mais lindo, mais rico e mais misterioso de Tókio... fofo, não?

Acho que é hora de contar um pouco da minha história...

Nasci num povoadozinho chamado Konoha, no interior do Japão, no meio de uma família de 15 filhos, sou a do meio, os mais velhos trabalham com meu pai na roça, os mais novos ajudam minha mãe na casa, mas eu tinha sonhos demais, vivia sonhando em vim pra capital, conhecer um cara rico, bonito e que me amasse pra nós sermos felizes. Bem... eu vim pra capital, conheci um cara rico e bonito, mas ele me odeia e me faz de capacho... fazer o que neh... vida de pobre... trabalho pra ele desde que eu tinha 10 anos, e eu só sou alfabetizada, porque ELE fez questão que eu estudasse , 2º ele porque queria ter uma serva inteligente, sempre fui serva dele, só dele e de mais ninguém. E acreditem, tenho mais vantagens que a burra da noiva dele, mordam-se de inveja meninas: É o meu rosto que ele vê 1º pela manhã; sou eu quem o acompanho pra todos os lugares; sou eu quem fica até tarde com ele agendando tudo pro dia seguinte, muitas vezes ele se cansa e dorme do nada e sou EU quem TROCA a ROUPA dele!!! Sou EU quem cuida dele quando ele tá doente; confesso que até já dei banho nele quando ele tava ardendo em febre e mal conseguia ficar em pé! Meu trabalho é o melhor do mundo, não? XD

Voltando ao que interessa... minha vidinha... AH, quem liga pra minha vida? Quero mais é falar do gato que anda comigo pra cima e pra baixo!!!

Todo mundo o julga como se fosse um viciado em dinheiro, que só pensa em gastar toda a grana que herdou dos pais, e olha... foi uma senhora grana! A verdade que o Neji-san não gosta do dinheiro que tem, como eu sei? Oras, eu passo 24h do dia com esse gatinho, tenho ao menos que saber do que ele gosta e o que não gosta! ¬¬

Ainda não consigo entender porquê é tão frio e insensível, mas sei que traumas de infância ele tem coleção! Acreditam que eu NUNCA vi ninguém vindo aqui visitá-lo? Até mesmo as amigas da Hinata-san têm medo de aparecer por aqui. As amiguinhas na Hanabi-chan então nem se falam! Qualquer um que chega aqui fica traumatizado pelo resto da vida ao receber o olhar congelante do Sr. Iceberg, nem o pobre carteiro se salva...! Tadinho... ai, ai... esse é o Neji...

Ai se ele descobre que eu estou chamando-o pelo 1º nome! Ele me estrangula e pendura meus restos mortais pela cidade! O~O

-Vai ficar sonhado acordada aí até quando? – perguntou-me ele com aquela frieza de sempre. Tínhamos chegado no clube e eu aqui fazendo papel de idiota, como sempre! ¬¬

-Hyuuga-sama...

-Que é?

-Olha ali...

-Que foi, hein? Será que... – e adivinhem só... isso mesmo ele viu a ADORADA noivinha dele! ¬¬ - Tenten, distraia ela!

-Sim senhor! Que??? Por quê???

-Porque é uma ordem! – ele berrou e começou a sair de fininho! É Neji não é tão anormal como todos pensam, na verdade ele é bem humano! Rsrsrsrs

-Cadê meu love, escrava?

-1° lugar, não sou escrava, 2° lugar, meu mestre, como você pode ver, não estar aqui!

-Você É escrava! E ela ESTÁ aqui! Vamos, desembucha!

-Pra quem se gaba tanto por ser RICA, você tem um vocabulário bem chulo, não acha? – AHHHH!!!! Adoro joga-la no chão e pisar feito barata!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

-Grrrr!!!! Shikamaru!!! Mostre o lugar dela!!!

-ZzZzZzZzZz.....

-SHIKAMARUUUU!!!!!

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – ri debochadamente.

A burra loira deu as costas e saiu pisando forte enquanto seu mordomo imbecil babava no chão. ¬¬

-Ela já foi? – disse Neji reaparecendo.

-Sim, mas deixou uma coisa aqui.

-Lugar de lixo é na lixeira, por que ela não o levou?

-Sei lá... – era mesmo o Neji? Meu Deus... ele está bem humorado (é, isso é bom-humor pra alguém como ele), será o ar do clube? Mas aqui só tem riquinhos mimados e idiotas! Ah, vai ver que ele cansou de ser chato e agora quer ser uma boa pessoa, é melhor eu me comportar! – Pra onde vamos agora?

-O campo de golf.

-Hm... como sempre, uma ótima escolha. – fomos pro campo de golf, eu, lógico, levo os tacos enquanto ele faz as inúmeras tacadas, ele é incrível, não? – Uau! Neji-san, er... Hyuuga-sama! Isso foi incrível!!! Eu nunca vi ninguém acertar dessa distância.

-Obrigad- er... claro que sim! Eu nunca perco!

**Neji pov's**

O que estava dando em mim? Ela me chama pelo 1° nome e eu agradeço! É obrigação dela me elogiar, e obrigação dela me chamar pelo sobrenome, ela não é ninguém importante!

-Do que ia me chamar? – perguntei bravo.

-Er... perdão, senhor... me equivoquei... desculpe...

-Por que ia me chamar pelo 1° nome? Quem lhe deu autoridade pra isso?

-D-desculpe-me... eu entendo se não quiser me perdoar, mas...

-É claro que entende! É só uma empregada!

-E-eu... – reconheço que foi complicado vê-la desajeitada daquele jeito, eu não queria mago-la de novo, não queria vê-la triste... O QUE ESTOU DIZENDO DE NOVO??? ESTÁ FICANDO PSICÓTICO, NEJI??? ENLOUQUECESTES DE VEZ??? PERDO A SANIDADE E O JUÍZO??? ELA É APENAS UMA EMPREGADA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA COM ELA!!! Na verdade... eu não podia mais negar... são quase 9 anos de convivência, ainda me lembro... na noite antecedente à noite que meus pais morreram, meu tio chegou em casa com uma garotinha maltrapilha que tinha encontrado em uma de suas viagens, ela era apenas um ano mais nova que eu, e nessa época eu ainda tinha compaixão com todos, eu imaginava o quanto ela tinha sofrido e onde estava a família dela, naquela noite nós conversamos e ela se soltou como se já me conhecesse, fiquei sabendo de sua história, queria poder faze-la feliz como eu era, mas quando recebi a noticia que meus pais não voltariam da última viagem, meu coração enrijeceu, a pequena Mitsashi passou a ser minha serva por vontade própria e nós assinamos um contrato válido pro resto da vida, ela seria como minha sombra pra onde quer que eu fosse, e todos passaram a me temer, eu estava solitário, mas ela nunca deixou sentir-me assim, sempre esteve ao meu lado, e agora eu percebo, que todo esse tempo, todo o tempo que fiz essa menina chorar e quebrei a promessa de fazê-la feliz, eu estava apenas fugindo da realidade, porque é ela que eu amo, não a estúpida da Ino, é ela, a Mitsashi que sempre esteve sorrindo mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, e chorava escondido quando eu não via, e agora eu a tinha magoado de novo, como sempre.

-Mitsashi...

-Hã? – perguntou surpresa elevando os olhos marejados.

-Eu te amo. – abracei-a e a beijei mais intensamente do que qualquer outra garota que eu já tenha beijado, agora ela podia finalmente ser quem eu queria que ela fosse – Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre.


End file.
